


you're going to regret this (but please don't stop)

by CommanderPickUpLines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, cleanse me with holy water, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/pseuds/CommanderPickUpLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexa walks into her living room she stops and frowns. The large glass coffee table that normally sits between her couch and tv had been replaced with chair. Now Lexa was really intrigued. The dimmed lights, sensual music and now single chair in the middle of a room. </p>
<p>She's in for a wild night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're going to regret this (but please don't stop)

**Author's Note:**

> fine stud lexa owns my ass i needed to
> 
>  
> 
> (i was listening to iggy azalea - team while writing the more 'upbeat' part of the lap dance  
> and i hate myself but the beat is so good and i dfkjdshflksdjls)

Lexa unlocks the door of her house, after a long day at the office, and walks inside.

All of the lights are off, which is....odd.

Lexa looks down at her Rolex watch.

It's only 8:20. Clarke was usually still up watching tv or painting at this time but there was no sound in the house. Lexa frowns, she didn't recall the blonde saying anything about going out. And the brunette ruled out the possibility of Clarke falling asleep because she usually did so on the couch with the tv still on. Lexa figures that this was probably all apart of some prank her girlfriend was trying to pull on her.

The brunette steps further into her house, gliding her fingers over her wall trying to feel for her touch screen light switch. But before she can find it, a dim light illuminates her house.

Lexa freezes.

'Clarke? Is that you?' The brunette calls out, placing her keys on a nearby counter.

No answer.

'Clarke whatever prank you're trying to pull, dont. I'm in no mood to-'

The sudden sound of a sensual music starting to play throughout her house cuts Lexa off.

'What is she up to...' Lexa mumbles, slightly annoyed and intrigued at the same time. She walks further into her house, on a mission to find her blonde girlfriend.

When Lexa walks into her living room she stops and frowns. The large glass coffee table that normally sits between her couch and tv had been replaced with chair. Now Lexa was really intrigued. The dimmed lights, sensual music and now single chair in the middle of a room, she's in for a wild night.

Just as Lexa was about to turn around and continue her search, she feels a familiar set of hands slide up her back and grip at her shoulders before they start kneading the muscles between her neck and shoulders.

Lexa closes her eyes and lets out a hum of content.

'Does that feel good baby?' Clarke asks before biting down on her earlobe.

Lexa's breath hitches, making Clarke let out small chuckle.

The blonde spins Lexa around, smirking when the brunette's eyes darkened at the sight of Clarke wearing Lexa's favorite lingerie.

'You like what you see?' Clarke asks in a low voice, pulling Lexa closer by the belt loops of her pants.

Instead of answering Lexa pulls Clarke in for a searing kiss, the blonde's mouth already open, welcoming Lexa's tongue with a soft moan. The kiss is hot and passionate, full of need and exploring tongues.

Clarke brings her hand up to cup Lexa's face, placing and flicking her thumb down on the brunette's bottom lip. The action makes Lexa let out a soft growl, digging her fingers even more into Clarke's hips. The blonde feels a wave of arousal rush through her body, the sound making her legs want to give out.

It takes Clarke all her willpower to pull away from the kiss but she does, only to have Lexa chase her mouth and slide her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, almost making Clarke break and let Lexa have her way with her. Almost. But this night was going to be different than the other nights. It was Clarke's turn to take control.

Wrapping her hand around Lexa's tie she tugs at it, making the brunette follow her further into their living room where she gently pushes Lexa to fall back into the chair. The way Lexa's eyes roam over her body and husk out a 'Baby girl....' sends another wave of arousal through her body, a pool of wetness starting to make itself known between her legs.

Clarke shay shays away, before Lexa can manage to take control, and comes back with a strip of cloth in her hand. She grabs both of Lexa's wrists and pulls them behind the chair, wrapping the strip of cloth around them and tying it together. The knot she ties is just weak enough so that if you give it a decent tug it would come undone. Which is all apart of Clarke's plan.

The blonde moves around the chair so that she's back in Lexa's direct line of sight, who has her signature smirk on her face.

'Clarke.' Her voice is low and husked, dragging out the blonde's name. It sends shivers down her back.

Clarke places her hands on Lexa's thighs, bending over so that she's only a breath apart from her girlfriend. The brunette's eyes dart between her eyes and lips, licking her own while doing so. It baffles Clarke how even when she's tied to a chair Lexa has all the power, she could make the blonde succumb under her will by just one look if she wanted to.

Clarke leans in and takes Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently before releasing it and peppering kisses along her girlfriend's jaw, down to her neck where she licks and bites her skin hard, causing low moans to escape from the base of Lexa's throat. Clarke pulls back to inspect the red marks she's leaving in her wake, switching to the other side of Lexa's neck when she's proven satisfied with her work.

The blonde pulls back from her assault on the brunette's neck, ghosting her lips over Lexa's while she lifts her leg up and places her knee on the chair right in front of her girlfriend's crotch.

'Clarke, you're playing a very danger-fuck....' Lexa sisses, when Clarke suddenly applies pressure against her mound. She quickly takes advantage of the leg between her own and grinds down, desperate to create some friction against her now throbbing clit, all while keeping eye contact with the blonde, who's mouth is slightly hanging open in awe.

To Lexa's dismay, Clarke removes her knee from the brunette's crotch but turns around and replaces it with her ass, grinding down hard to the rhythm of the music that's currently playing throughout the entire house. Lexa lets out a half moan half growl, which shouldn't sound as sexy as it does.

'Clarke.' Her voice is dripping with arousal, tongue deliciously clicking the k.

The blonde turns around to face Lexa and straddles her, still moving her hips to the rhythm of the music.

'Yes?' Clarke asks, feigning innocence.

'Untie me. Now.' Lexa demands.

Clarke pretends to think about it before she shakes her head and leans it, purring into her lovers ear, 'Not until I've had my way with you.'

Lexa gulps, her pupils somehow dilating even more.

Clarke places her index finger under Lexa's chin, tilting her head up and leans in, licking the brunettes lips before capturing them in a soft, open mouthed kiss. Unlike their previous kiss this one is sweet and gentle, but it's not enough for Lexa who tries to deepen it. But at every attempt Clarke pulls back a bit, driving the brunette crazy.

After a few seconds of Clarke's agonizing teasing she gives Lexa what she wants and deepens the kisses, earning her a loud moan from the brunette who's hips are unconsciously rolling against Clarke's. The blonde sucks and nips at Lexa's bottom lip while she starts unbuttoning her shirt, craving more skin on skin contact.

Clarke's hands wonder at the new found skin and scrapes her nails down Lexa's abs making the brunette surge forward, almost tipping them over.

Clarke chuckles, 'Easy baby.'

Lexa has to hold herself back from moaning at how sexy Clarke's voice sounds.

The song that had previously been playing suddenly changes to a more upbeat one and Clarke gets off of Lexa's lap, drops to her knees and spreads the brunettes legs open, running her hands up her inner thighs up and abs. She starts leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up Lexa's abs to her neck, hitting all of the spots that make her girlfriend go crazy. By the time Clarke reaches Lexa's neck the brunette's whole body is strained, her breathing heavy and her eye's are pitch black.

The blonde knows Lexa's revenge on her is going to get worse, or better depending on your view, the longer she teases her but she can't bring herself to care because the sight of Lexa like this is worth the hours of teasing she's signing herself up for. So instead of unbuttoning Lexa's pants and fuck her while her tongue ravishes her clit, Clarke spins around and grinds her ass down on Lexa's crotch to the beat of the song, bringing her hands behind her to wrap them around the brunettes neck. Clarke wants to get herself off to the moans that escape Lexa's mouth.

Before Clarke can torment Lexa anymore, the brunette manages to tug the cloth restraints off, she roughly spins and grabs Clarke under her thighs to lift her up, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise. Lexa strides over to the nearest counter and sits Clarke on top of it all while assaulting her girlfriends neck with her tongue and teeth. A part of Clarke wants to protest and try to take the control back but a bigger part of her can only think about how good Lexa's mouth feels against her neck.

Lexa fingers waste no time in finding the waistband of Clarke's underwear to rip them off.

'Your punishment will come later, but right now all I want to do is fuck you till you scream my name and cum around my fingers.' Lexa growled.

'Then fu-AH!' Clarke cried out, not being able to finish her sentence, the feeling of Lexa's fingers dipping inside of her slick heat being the cause of that.

'You're so fucking wet....'

Lexa's thumb quickly finds its way to the blonde's swollen clit while her hands pump hard and fast inside of her, curling her fingers at each thrust to hit her g-spot. It makes Clarke see stars. But it's not enough for her, she needs more. And as if Lexa could read her thoughts she, easily, slides a third finger into Clarke who throws her head back, a mix of broken moans and curses spilling from her lips.

Lexa places her free hand on the blonde's thigh and spreads her legs even more, allowing her to fuck Clarke even deeper.

Clarke feels the familiar feeling of her building climax and so does Lexa.

'Open your eyes, baby girl.' Lexa demands, 'I want you to watch me fuck you.'

The blonde does as Lexa says and opens her eyes, 'Lexa, I'm gonna-f-f-uck.'

'Cum for me Clarke.'

And she does.

'LEXA!'

Her orgasm hits her hard, waves of pleasure spreading throughout her entire body like a volt of electricity and her hips frantically move against Lexa's skilled hands, who's still pumping 3 fingers inside of her, letting Clarke ride her orgasm out.

Once Clarke's breathing and heart rate comes down, Lexa gently pulls her fingers out and brings them to her mouth, sucking on each digit while Clarke watches before leaning in to catch the blonde in a passionate kiss, letting her girlfriend taste herself off of her tongue.

It doesn't take long before Clarke's hand start wandering Lexa's, still exposed , abs. But to her dismay the brunette swats her hands away and pins them behind her back.

'Don't think I've forgotten about the torture you put me through. Because I haven't. In fact I've even decided your punishment.' Lexa smirks.

'Oh yeah? And what would that be?' Clarke challenges her.

Lexa leans in to her ear, 'You're going to watch me while I fuck myself, but you're not allowed to touch.'

Clarke gulps.

This was going to be far more worse than Lexa teasing her for hours.

The brunette leans in once more, taking Clarke bottom lip between her teeth before she releases it and backs away from the counter. She turns and strides out of the living room, leaving Clarke to collect her thoughts before sliding off the counter. She follows Lexa with shaky steps, still not fully recovered from her orgasm, to their bedroom where she finds the brunette on their bed, already fully naked.

'Finally, you kept me waiting long enough.' Lexa smirks, while her hand travels down her toned body.

Clarke's legs almost give out at the sight.

She regrets everything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp..............................   
> i hope u enjoyed my sin cause i enjoyed writing it (do u feel the sin... do u feel it seeping thru ur pores )  
> feedback and opinions would be v much appreciated thank <3 <3  
> anyways im off to go cleanse myself in a lake of holy water feel free to join me
> 
> hit my up: yousexxyasshole.tumblr.com


End file.
